


Retail therapy

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Ginny Weasley, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Married Life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Protective Blaise Zabini, Shameless Smut, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: Blaise coerces Ginny to visit her family with a shopping spree; smut ensues.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921621
Kudos: 12





	Retail therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Ginny/Blaise (don't see enough of them sadly)  
> Rating: M  
> Prompt: Blaise tries to get Ginny out of bed for a random shopping spree. But ends up in a smut-filled spree. Trio bashing. Add something with Draco and Severus to make it interesting!

"Gin? Love, you have to get up."

Ginny, who felt like she'd only slept for five minutes, opened her eyes groggily. A soft light filled the room and she groaned, covering her head with the blanket. "No."

"Gin, you're the one who told me - and I quote - to get your pretty arse out of bed if it's nearly lunch and you're not awake."

"I'm awake now."

Blaise sighed and flicked his wand, the blankets flying off the bed.

Ginny hissed at the sudden cold, curling up, and opening her eyes to glare at her husband. "Fuck off."

"I can't believe I let you kiss me with that mouth."

Ginny wasn't going to smile. _She wasn't, gods damn it_.

"Ah, there you are. Good morning," Blaise said, leaning down to kiss Ginny when she finally smiled.

"Ugh, I hate you."

"No, you don't. We have plans for today, remember?"

Ginny took a moment to think, then groaned again and contemplated hiding under her pillow this time. "Do we have to go to dinner with them? They're going to be prats and try to convince me to divorce you."

"We both know if we didn't go see them, they'd assume you were under my control, or a love potion again," Blaise said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, you're the one that organised it, love," he reminded her.

"That was past me, not now me. Past me didn't think about now. Rude witch," Ginny muttered.

"I thought you'd think something like that, which is why I've organised a shopping spree for you. The whole store to ourselves for five hours, and then we can show up for dinner with your billion bags in hand, and have them as an excuse to leave early. Can't let your brand new clothes get wrinkled, can we?"

"Ooh, I love you! When are we going?"

"That all depends on when you get your pretty arse out of bed, love," Blaise said with a teasing lilt.

That tone of voice usually ensured they'd spend a few hours in bed, but Ginny hadn't been on a shopping spree in far too long, and she needed retail therapy before dealing with her overbearing brother. Besides, it always made his eyes go buggy when he saw her after a shopping spree, and that expression never failed to amuse her.

"All right, I'll go shower while you get breakfast ready for me?"

"I made sure the house elves kept pancakes aside for you. They'll be ready when you are," Blaise promised with a kiss.

Ginny hopped out of bed and ran for the ensuite to get ready.

...

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini. Welcome to _Maison de Mode_. I am Dominique, and I will be your fashion assistant today," Dominique said with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you, but we have no need for an assistant. Gin knows what she wants," Blaise said.

Ginny nodded firmly by his side, already scoping out the styles and fashions she could see from the store's Floo. "We'll be fine, thank you," she added quickly, smiling at the witch.

Dominique nodded in response. "Very well. If I can assist you in any way, please just call."

They were alone in the store a moment later and Ginny kissed Blaise's cheek before she headed straight for the dress robes. "We have that dinner party at Draco's next week, don't we?"

"Yes, and the party at Pansy's the week after. Oh, and Luna's the week after that."

"Neville and Dennis invited us over, too. Next weekend," Ginny said, flipping through a rack of clothes and musing over the cut and colours.

"Neville has a day off from Hogwarts? I'm surprised Severus would let go of his favourite Herbologist," Blaise said, smirking.

Ginny laughed. "Oh, gods, don't say that to Neville, he'll let his snapping dragon eat you next time."

Blaise shuddered at the memory of the oversized plant that had far too much curiosity about his hair last time. "Fine, I won't bring it up. It's still weird that Severus compliments him, though."

"It's Severus, when is he not weird? Besides, it's weirder when Draco compliments him; I think poor Nev's still in shock from last month."

"They're both weird, and I say that with the utmost respect," Blaise said, smirking when Ginny laughed. "That's a nice one, love," he said as Ginny pulled one of the dress robes off the rack to hold up to her body and inspect closer.

"Hmm. The plunging neckline is probably too revealing for Draco's party, but Pansy would love it," she said, holding the robe against her body to try to determine if she should bother trying it on.

"Draco would love it, too, though for a different reason," Blaise snickered.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Is it the same reason you'd love it?" she asked drily, tempted to put it back just for that.

Blaise grinned and stepped closer, hands moving to cup Ginny's breasts over the robe. "Probably. It depends what you'd be wearing under the plunging neckline," he murmured, that teasing tone back in his voice.

Ginny tapped Blaise's hands so he'd let go of her and put the robe in his hands. "That's what the lingerie section's for. Coming?"

"For you? Always, love."

Ginny grinned and led him to the lingerie section. By the time they made it to a changing room, Blaise was rock hard and Ginny wasn't planning on undressing to try on clothes. The changing room had a bench and a chair in the corner, hooks for the clothes, and a large mirror. Blaise didn't give a flying Firebolt about any of it.

"Don't you two look lovely?" the mirror cooed. "What clothes do you have? Something that won't clash with - "

Blaise hexed the mirror so it was nothing but a regular mirror; both he and Gin hated the damn things for so many reasons, and shopping with one only made it worse.

"Thank you, Blaise," Ginny said, rising on her toes to kiss him deeply, far more than thanks on her mind as she slipped her hands into his trousers.

Blaise groaned against her lips as her hand curled around his cock. "Fuck, love. Let me put these down," he muttered, the clothes squished between them and clothes hangers pressing into his chest painfully.

Ginny let go of his cock, which was a crime of the highest order, and Blaise dumped the clothes on the empty chair without a care for creases or wrinkles. _Fuck fashion_.

Blaise took off his robe and undid his trousers as Ginny shimmied out of her knickers, and sat on the bench, his cock hard against his stomach. He looked at her looking at him and arched an eyebrow. "Gin, love, you're staring when you could be riding me instead."

Ginny just grinned. There wasn't a word or wand, but Blaise was bound to the bench with silk a moment later. "That's better."

Blaise didn't bother trying to struggle. If Gin wanted to tie him up and fuck him, he would be more than willing, so long as she got to the 'fucking' part sooner rather than later. "Gin, love," he groaned, his growl more like a mewling kitten.

Ginny tutted and kissed him firmly, her hands placed on his thighs and not fucking moving. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Blaise kissed Ginny back as eagerly and desperately as he could, trying to entice her to do something with her hands or his cock, preferably both. She pulled away and smiled that wicked smile of hers, the kind that always made Blaise breathless, the kind that mixed his desire and lust and attraction with a tinge of fear about what could happen next.

"We're going straight to dinner after this, Blaise love, and I don't want your dress robes to get dirty - "

"Fuck the robes; I'll buy more. We're in a goddamn clothing store, Gin," Blaise growled.

Ginny pouted at him ruining her fun, but then kissed him again. "You're absolutely right," she said, moving to straddle him on the bench.

_Thank all the gods that existed and whichever ones led to this moment_. Blaise could feel her heat and wetness _right fucking there_ , but Ginny wasn't moving like he so desperately wanted her to. He knew what she wanted first, but he didn't want to do it, not here.

"Gin."

"Blaise."

_Fuck all the gods for this moment._

"Gin, please."

"Please what?" she asked, her lips brushing against his.

"Please ride me," he groaned, his hips jerking, the silk binds biting into his thighs as he desperately tried to move.

Ginny smiled at him, bright and brilliant and loving, and lowered herself onto his aching cock, warmth and wetness surrounding him. A deep groan rumbled out of his chest as she was seated fully in his lap.

"Mmm, that's better. Don't you feel better, begging for me?" Ginny asked sweetly, stroking his cheek and kissing him.

"Always, love," Blaise breathed as they pulled away.

They both knew it, too, but he had a reputation to maintain outside of their Manor, and he didn't like begging her in public. Ginny, however, always liked to tease the boundaries they'd set, toeing the line in the sand as delicately as a ballerina and never giving him anything he couldn't handle. _Gods, he loved her_.

Without warning, Ginny squeezed around him tightly, then started to move up and down with firm and precise movements, and all Blaise could do was hold on to the silk holding him down. Ginny kissed him, licking into his mouth as he panted and begged for more, and Blaise's fists tightened as she made her movements longer, more drawn out and designed to tease. _He'd already begged and she had him at her mercy, what more did she want?_

"Gin, love. Please, _faster_."

She seemed to be in a merciful mood and moved faster, her hands resting on his shoulders as she used him to get off. Suddenly, one of his hands was free, and Blaise opened his eyes at the realisation.

"Clit, Blaise."

His hand slipped between them, an awkward angle for his wrist, but he didn't care. Gin had commanded him and he was hers to use. Feeling for the nub of sensation between her legs, Blaise watched as the heavy red blush started to gather and build up along Gin's neck, her exposed skin reddening in response to her building desire, her cheeks flushed and her freckles nearly hidden. He rubbed and teased and stroked, watching as her ears turned red, her mouth shiny and plump from being bitten. Then, finally, she sank down once more, squeezing with all her might, and screamed his name for the whole wizarding world to hear.

Blaise wasn't far behind, his cock spilling into Ginny as she curled herself around his shoulders and breathed, her breasts firm against his chest.

"Fuck."

"Mmm."

"The binds, Gin love," Blaise murmured, wanting to hold her in return and still stuck with silk.

"Oh. There you go," she replied, the silk disappearing with a thought.

"Thank you, love. Do you still want to try on clothes?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and hooking his chin over her shoulder to look at the small mountain of clothes on the chair in the corner.

"Ugh, that requires more energy than I have. Can we just buy them all? I can gift whatever doesn't fit," she said, yawning widely and turning her head to nap on his shoulder.

Blaise chuckled. "Of course, love. Can we leave now or are we staying on this uncomfortable bench?"

"I'm comfortable," Ginny replied and he knew she had that wicked smile again.

"Of course you are, love," Blaise murmured, adjusting her against his body and using a few spells to clean the mess.

It wasn't enough to remove the stains or evidence, so it looked like he'd have to buy clothes as well. _Oh no, what a shame. It just meant another few bags of clothing to taunt the Golden Trio with, since not even Harry bloody Potter could afford a shopping spree like this_ , he mused with a grin. Ginny was already dozing and he was loath to move her, so Blaise Transfigured the bench to include cushions, and stayed where he was with his wife on his lap. _Fashion could wait_.

...

The end; thanks for reading!


End file.
